


Our Oyster

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Harold and John make travel plans.





	Our Oyster

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by spotting [this globe in the background](http://screencapped.net/tv/personofinterest/albums/uploads/Season%2003/poi312/poi312_2555.jpg) of a scene to which I'm making no other connection. I'd like to think they go on to make a tradition of this method for choosing destinations, once a year or so.

Harold put the wooden globe on the table and sent it spinning with a brush of his hand. It shed a fine layer of dust as it rotated, as though the world could make itself clean at Finch's command.

 

"Pick somewhere you've never been, Mr. Reese."

 

"I was a soldier and international spy, Finch. I've been everywhere."

 

"Nevertheless, we're overdue a vacation." Harold's palm came to rest on John's lower back as he nudged him closer to the table.

 

John leaned in and studied the spherical map. After eliminating many countries, he pointed to Scotland. Harold nodded, smiled, and sat back down at his computers, instantly making arrangements.

 

John blinked rapidly. "You're serious? We're going to drop everything, just like that?"

 

"I've already run it by the detectives and Ms. Shaw. They're quite prepared to manage without our help for a few days. The latter immediately requested she take Bear."

 

"Of course she did. Harold, this is...thanks."

 

"It's my pleasure. I want to spend more time with you, John. No danger, no Numbers...just us."

 

"Can't argue with that." John bent down and kissed Harold's cheek. Finch's eyes closed happily, and John lingered until he received a full-on kiss.


End file.
